Best 20th Birthday
by FallenSurvivor
Summary: Maddy surprises Mark on his birthday. This is a future fic and I am guessing he is two years older than her. Also I wrote this in an hour so I am sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Mark smiled at Dr. Shannon who congratulated on his twentieth birthday. He looked around her, looking for the young woman he couldn't go a day without.

Maddy Shannon hadn't been around at all that day, and she was incredibly sneaky the day before, staying around the clinic which was even more unusual for her.

Sighing, he walked to his home he shared with three other soldiers, though they were all on duty until the afternoon of the next day, so he was pretty much left to his own devices.

Mark pushed the door open and stiffened when he met deep brown eyes. "Maddy, wha-what are you doing here?" He didn't bother to suppress surprise in his voice as he looked over her angelic form sitting on the large green couch in a knee length black coat.

She bit her lip and looked down, long black eyelashes sweeping against her blushing cheeks. God he loved her, and not just her brains, she was a goddess in every way.

"I, uh, had to get a shot." Eyes darted to his then to her lap, her finger twisting out of nervousness, "Um this is for you." An envelope was offered to him as she approached him with a shy smile, the one he loved.

Mark took the envelope and opened it, watching her face for a reaction, as he slipped the card out, he read it;

"Dear Mark,

We have been dating two wonderful years and you have been so gentle with me all that time, so I wanted to give you something special. It took some work but I hope you enjoy them.

With all the love in the world, Maddy.

He looked at the three palm sized sheets of paper behind it and tensed as he read the title of them, he held three passes for free sex. "Um, Maddy these are great, but I don't have anything for protection."

"That's why I was at the clinic yesterday, I got a three week long anti pregnancy shot," a smile lit her lips and she pulled him to the couch, sitting next to each other as he fought a war in his mind between using his gift or rejecting it.

"Maddy, this is a wonderful gesture, but," steel eyes darted over her face, lingering a little to long at her smiling lips. She leans forward and kisses him.

"Mark, I want you to have something wonderful, and this is the closest thing I have to heaven to give you." Her lips moving against his own was one of the few sensations he never got over.

He felt a little delicate hand rest on his thigh before he pulled back to look at her, trying to stay composed against her movements.

"I don't think this is part of courting, I mean, if the Commander…"

"The Commander?," She sighed and stood up only to sit in his lap and press her body against his, "Is not part of this conversation, now I told my father that I was at Skye's house for the night, so you won't have to worry about him." She kissed him again and trailed her lips down the side of his jaw.

"Maddy, it's not that," desire shook his voice and he felt her lips curve up on his neck, "it's just…Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Please take me to your bed room." She giggled when he grabbed her up and walked her to the room with almost no effort.

Mark set her on her feet in front of the bed and snaked his arms around her waist, nervous about what they were about to do. Kissing for several moments had relaxed both of them. Soon, she stopped to pull her boots off and waited for him to unlace his own before embracing each other again.

"Mark wait," she whispered before wiggling from his arms and pushing him back onto the bed. He was generally confused to why she wasn't snuggled against him when his mouth dropped open.

Maddy slid her coat off to show him the very sexy red dress she had been hiding from him. "Like what you see?"

"You're always beautiful, but to be honestly I am now going to be very distracted at work with this image in my head." He smiled as she stepped forward and climbed onto the bed next to him.

"Your turn," she kissed him.

"Anything for you." He sat up and pulled his coat off, including his olive green shirt that always teased her with little peeks but never a full view of his powerful chest.

Plains of muscle stood under her eye as a deep red shade lit her cheeks. God he was amazing, "Like what you see?" he said smiling as she blushed and met his eyes.

"Very much, Mark." She waited till he was lying on the bed next to her when she rolled on top of him. Maddy placed delicate palms on his shoulders and giggled as his hand played with the hem of her dress.

He slowly moved the hem up as they kissed feverently, until he felt the lining of her panties. "let me take this off." He almost pleaded and watched with winded fascination as she slipped the article over her head and though it to the side letting him smile sheepishly at the cherry red lingerie.

She smiled and leaned over him, she squealed when he rolled over and pinned her against the soft white linens. Maddy kissed his pectoral muscles as they strained to hold himself off her and yet wanted to press into her soft, warm flesh.

His hands slide down her sides, though one continued to hook her knee and pull it against the side of his hip.

She loosened his belt and watched him roll off the bed to pull the rest of his clothes from his body. Just as she thought, muscle everywhere, Maddy's heart was beating in her ears as she watched him climb back in.

"Come here." He requested and held her letting her tense and relax several times before taking off what she had left.

"Tell me if I hurt you." He warned, afraid he'd crush her like a butterfly.

"Mark," Maddy leaned up to kiss him, "This is natural." She trailed her lips down his neck, before whispering, "We'll be fine."

"I know, I just want this to be good for you too." He gripped her hips and rubbed slow circles with his thumbs.

He sighed, rolling over and trapping her in his arms, "Tell me if you need me to stop." He asked and waited for her to smile and wrap her arms around his neck, their lips sealed and their tongues danced.

He slowly pushed into her, stopping when she tensed and moaned, arching her back to press into him. She pulled away to breath needed air, but Marks lips wouldn't leave her and he moved to suck on the delicate skin of her neck.

After several moments of heart stopping pain Maddy ground her hips up into him. He was like a fire in her body heating it up, but paining her slightly. She would never tell him how much she loved the overwhelming pleasure mixed with pain.

He began to push again and almost died from the warm tightness. He loved it but as much as he wanted to push all the way into her, he went slow to let her adjust. They were breathing heavily when he was finally seated completely in her.

Their movements became rhythmic at first, but fevered as they needed more of each other. She needed him as close to her as possible and he needed her safely in his arms. He had never felt something like this before, and was surprised by the bone shattering wave of pleasure that pulsed through him.

Maddy felt her entire body tingle before she climaxed at the same moment as he, she couldn't put the feeling it words, just that she loved it.

They were snuggled against each other as they breathed in heavy huffs and gasps. He laid on his back before he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her against him, letting her lay her head on his chest.

Mark woke up to a tiny amount of movement and tightened his arm around her instinctively. He opened his eyes and smiled. She had pushed herself into a sitting position and was trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Hon, I love you, but I have to take a shower or my dad will find out about this and he'll kill you." She said and the fear of death by Jim Shannon gave him the incentive enough to let her go to the shower.

Maddy stopped at the door way of the bathroom and turned around, a mischievous grin lighting her face, "You know, " she began, "I still have time, and your shower is big enough for two."

Maddy giggled as Mark grabbed her and hoisted her into his arms, carrying her to the shower.

Mark looked through the sheets and found Maddy's cherry red underwear, offering them to her. She shook her head with a smile, "Why don't you keep them," She opened his sock drawer and kissed him after he placed them on top of the little folded garments.

They lounged on the couch finally dressed, as hard as it was. His fingers played in her damp hair, like it had in the shower, and she giggled when he brushed her neck.

"When do you have to leave." He asked as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down to lay on his chest across the couch.

"I have to leave in twenty minutes." The clock read five thirty and he had wanted to walk her to Skye's.

"Well, we don't exactly have to get naked, hon." He smiled and slid his hands down the front of her stomach and slipping it under the hem of her little red dress.

She gasped and moaned as he played with her body, his other hand rising to her breast.

She gave a soft squeal that almost sent him over the edge, he was very tempted to start ripping off both of their clothes.

"MADDY?" The voice of Jim Shannon ripped through the silence and made them stiffen and part. She kissed him one last time, looked at herself in the mirror on the back of his front door and wrapped her coat around her shoulders.

The door shuddered as her father knocked is anger, she hid the dress beneath the black jacket and walked to the door, "Hi, dad."

"I went to Skye's house and Hunter…" she was going to kill Hunter, "said you were never there."

"He was probably drunk, let's just go," She kissed Mark goodbye and left with her father in tow.

He had been out in the field for a month now and he couldn't wait to get back to her, he still had a coupon left and he wasn't going to use it until their wedding night, when rather than if Maddy would accept, and if he could get Jim's blessing.

Mark came into view of terra nova, but his smile left him when he saw a very pissed off Alicia waiting, "Reynolds. Get over here."

_Shit. _He thought and followed her to the Commanders office.

As soon as they entered the room Wash said, "You know, the anti pregnancy shot is our only protection next to condoms, and the shot is only eighty percent effective. So guess who's late." The last part came out in a snarl. "Now I know why Maddy kept asking me those questions."

"She's pregnant?" Mark shouldn't be happy but Maddy was the woman he wanted to live his life with and have his children by.

"Yeah, and guess what I found in your sock drawer?" Alicia seethed, but Mark already knew. "A very pretty set of cherry red panties." She opened her hand and showed the already guilty Mark the evidence.

"Mark," A familiar voice spoke up softly at Alicia, making every on turn towards the door. "I told you two, it was voluntary on both sides." Mark Jumped up before Alicia could stop him and he scooped up Maddy, kissing her and drinking in her sweet taste.

"I missed you." He mumbled against her lips, making her giggle. "I love you, just wanted you to know before they kill me." He could feel Alicia staring holes into Mark.

"Lt. Washington, please just drop it." Maddy said moving around Mark to stand in front of the COs, "How I got pregnant is irrelevant now, all that matters is I'm keeping the baby."

"Commander I must speak with Miss Shannon, for a moment, if you don't mind me stepping out?" Reynolds was jittery and Maddy was very curious as to why. She felt his hand in hers and the moment Taylor nodded his head, she was led out the door and to the balcony overlooking the colony.

"Mark, what are you doing?" She demanded softly as he fished the little box from his pocket. She gasps when he gets down on one knee and held the box open for her to see.

"Madylen Shannon, will you marry me?" He said with a smile before she smiled and hopped into his powerful arms, kissing him all over.

"Yes," She whispered in his ear. They kissed again and broke apart laughing when someone below in the market started wolf whistling. They stood and returned inside to the amused COs.

Maddy smiled at Mark, before looking at the Commander, "Is he in a lot of trouble?"

Commander Taylor just looked at them all with amusement, "I am pretty sure that your father will dish out Mark punishment enough."

Maddy smiled and squeezed the hand of Alicia Washington when she placed her hand on the betrothed girl's shoulder.

"I can't wait to see the look on your father's face." Alicia said with a grin at their horrified faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Some of you really liked the first one, so here is the sequel to Best 20****th**** Birthday. Also my more humorous side is coming out in this, but I still hope you enjoy. **

Mark held Maddy's hand as they walked to her home, slowing down to prolong the inevitable killing of Reynolds by her father.

They stepped onto the porch, where he would usually kiss her good night here and leave for the barracks, today he would enter her home with her.

He looked at the sun one last time as it set over the tall trees and stepped over the threshold of the Shannon household.

"Reynolds what are you doing here?" Mr. Shannon asked looking up from playing with his youngest daughter. He looked over the two and studied Maddy to find out why she was glowing.

He spotted the gold band and single inlaid diamond on her finger and jumped up, clutching the little rag dinosaur in a death grip. "IS THAT A ENGAGEMENT RING?"

"Yes, Dad, please sit down." Maddy stragetically placed herself between Mark and her father. He was pushed down to his seat by an excited Dr. Shannon before he could sprint across the room to kill Mark.

"Let me see the ring," Her mother gentle demanded and awed at it when Maddy offered her hand. Zoe smiled happily at her sister and soon to be brother.

"Can I be the flower girl?" She asked Mark excitedly.

"Of course, Zo," a smile lighting his face, the little girl's smile was infectious.

"We'll have to find flowers for her to use, I don't think roses exist at the moment." Mark looked at Dr. Shannon when she said this.

"Elizabeth," Jim whined, "You're supposed to be on my side."

"I am on your side when you are acting civil and mature." She gave him a pointed glare before she turned back to the happy young couple and smiled. "Well I'll leave you to talk to your father. Come one Zo." With that the woman and child went to Maddy and Zoe's bed room.

"Dad," Maddy sat down beside her father and took his hand, though Mark stayed across the room and closest to the door. "There is something else we need to talk about."

"Oh, don't tell me I can't drink at the wedding." He groaned and let his face fall into his hands.

"Well, that, and I'm pregnant." The whole room held their breath, waiting for Papa Shannon to respond. Instead he stood and, with an emotionless face, left the room for his own.

"Um, is that good?" Mark asked softly. Maddy only shrugged.

"Actually Mark Reynolds," Mr. Shannon stood at the door of his room with a large knife, "It's bad."

All Maddy could get out was a scream to run before the young man was chased from the house by a very angry father.

.

.

.

Nathaniel sat in his chair, admiring his second's toned body as she slowly lifted the hem of his shirt. After all, he had dressed her down to her bra and knickers so now she had to dress him down.

"So we honestly couldn't make it to your place?" She said with a seductive smile, one in particular she had shown to Miss Shannon not too long ago.

"I want you here and now," He rasped back and lifted his arms to allow her to remove his shirt.

Shirt still in hand, they both jumped at the urgent pounding on the door. She leapt off him and threw the man's shirt on while he answered the door.

.

.

.

Mark ran faster than he ever ran before with an enraged Shannon at his tail. Bolting to the Command center he knocked harshly on the door before it was opened quickly by a shirtless Commander Taylor.

"Sir…" Mark was about to apologize when he heard Shannon behind him and slipped inside the room. "Dear lord, I'm blind." He slapped his hands over his eyes at the sight of Alicia where nothing but the Commander's shirt, which hung like a dress on her little frame.

"Reynolds, I'm not naked here." She barked, "What the hell are you doing here anyways?"

Before he could answer Jim came bursting through the doors and pointing the knife at the young soldier. "I'm going to castrate you." He roared as he lunged forward, only to be grabbed by a still half nude Taylor.

"Shannon, what seems to be all the hubbub?" He said with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

"He needs to die." Jim ground out as he fought against the strong hands holding him back.

"Boy, what did you do?" Taylor asked, trying not to laugh at the frustrated Jim.

"Maddy told him about the baby." He stood behind Alicia, hiding, or at least trying to.

Both his Commanding Officers started laughing at the situation.

"Jim," started the Commander, "Relax, Reynolds was overjoyed to hear the news about Maddy. He's good for her. He won't leave her if that's what you're worried about. Now give me the knife."

Mr. Shannon sighed in defeat and gave the knife to the shirtless man before leveling Mark with a glare, "If you so much as harm one hair on my baby girl's head, no one will stop me from skinning you alive."

"So I have you're blessing?" Mark asked peering around Alicia.

Jim rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Yes." Before turning on his heel and leaving stiffening and walking back to hide behind Taylor.

Maddy Shannon and her mother walked through the door and glared at Jim. Elizabeth started ripping into him then. "Damn it Jim, I didn't think you would react this way. I mean I was scared when we," She waved a hand at her daughter, "Got the results, and overjoyed that her and Mark are getting married. But this," Elizabeth snatched the knife from the Commander, "is not what I had in mind this evening."

"Honey, this is also our daughter," He huffed out a sigh and looked at Mark, "you still have my blessing." He turned to leave but Dr. Shannon cleared her throat at him, "And I'm sorry about chasing you all over Terra Nova with a knife."

"Uh, it's okay, Mr. Shannon, If I had a daughter and found something like this out, well, I don't think I'd chase them with a knife."

"Oh, are you more of a gun person?" He asked, making idle conversation.

"More of a beat 'em to a pulp kind of guy." They walked out of the command center as Jim started telling him about raising kids.

The Shannon women shook their heads and left the two half naked people to their own devices.

Maddy walked hand in hand with Mark to her home, but instead of saying good night to Mark, Her father allowed her to stay the night with the young soldier.

"You'll have her at your place all the time soon." Jim had said as the couple left for Mark's place, hurrying to his house.

When they stepped onto the porch, Mark grabbed Maddy and lifted her into his arms bridal style. Carrying her over the threshold was easy, it was the getting out of their clothes with eyes closed and lips sealed that was the hard part.

Laying her on the bed he pressed the last free sex coupon into her palm, feeling her smile against him,

She pushed him until he rolled over and straddled him, kissing him deeply as she worked over him.

He already knew he wanted her, but he never knew how desperately until she positioned him under her and sank down on to him, rocking slowly as she got used to the new angle.

He sat up and pulled her body against him, stumbling her rhythm.

"Mark…let me-." He cut her off with his lips on hers. Large warm hands slid up her sides and cupped her breasts, making her groan and arch her back.

"Last I checked, you are physically impaired by our baby." He was excited for the impending arrival and couldn't wait to have a child to carry his name. "Let me take over," nipping her ear to persuade her to relinquish control.

"Not…tonight," She panted and pushed him until he laid on his back, though his hands continued to knead her breasts. She continued with her earlier languid pace, driving Mark crazy.

He dropped his hands to grip her hips tightly, lifting her and pulling her down on him at his own rhythm. Mark grunted loudly when she rolled her hips, along with a surprised smile on Maddy's face. She did it a few more times, gasping at the pleasure it brought her as well.

They climaxed together, the feeling of falling into an abyss was one of the most wonderful things they ever shared.

"Tomorrow night," she panted, snuggled against him, "you can do whatever you want to me."

Mark laughed and pulled Maddy closer to him, "Don't you mean next time we are naked together? Cause I highly doubt we will be doing this only at night."

"We're going to have so many kids."

"Hell yes." He smiled at her before they settled into a peaceful slumber.

.

.

.

Alicia waved them off and shut the door before turning toward a deviously grinning Nathaniel.

"What?" She asked, snuggling closer to him.

"I was thinking," He pulled his shirt off her and sucked at the nape of her neck, "That we could get married and have a baby or two."

"Hell no." She laughed as he laid her on the floor and covered her with his body.

**Should I write an office scene about Wash and Taylor? OR about Maddy and Mark wedding and wedding night? **


End file.
